Love Is Like A Curse
by Beni-kun
Summary: Another KaiXRay fic...read on to see what happens! I'm not good at summaries! Read and Review please! (Ch 13 up) Sweet ends never come often(COMPLETE)...Thanks for your reviews! Free CD's! (throws them out)
1. Invited inside

Okay! Welcome back and join me in this next fic I'm typing! Now, I know that last time, I was a bit harsh on the thanks. I don't have the right to say that you should've come back-at least they reviewed! I should just be grateful for that. To all of you who've come back-thanks! FireAngleTears, thanks for the comment about my story! I'm glad you enjoyed it! So, sorry to those I under estimated, and onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Beyblade! Well, maybe just Kai…but that's all in my dreams and imagination!

Chapter 1

Love is like a curse. You can't deny it, you can't forgive it. Death is probably better than being rejected by the person you love. As blood flows into your hands you start to sink, you try to swim, but you only sink deeper, and deeper…No one's there to help you. You see the light, you go into the tunnel, then you flash back into reality, you look back at your wanted, then run. No one cares. But your not rejected. You never asked…too afraid to get your heart broken. Your walls are closing in, too afraid to let anyone get through. You build it higher. Hide into your self, not knowing what to do. Then you slowly die…you slowly die…from the inside.

Kai put his paper away, hidden. He couldn't let anyone read his poems…his dark poems. He looked across to a raven-haired boy, laughing with his friends. (Ray…) Kai thought, then looked away. (He'll never accept me for who I am) Kai thought getting up. The raven haried boy looked at his sudden movement. The boy left the class. Ray excused himself, and followed him out of curiosity. Ray stopped at the corner of the hall, then looked at the boy go to his locker. He then went outside. He slowly followed, inhaling his sent, along with his cologne. It smelled so beautiful. He was addicted to it like a drug. He caught up to the boy, finally stopping at a large mansion. Ray never knew where the boy lived until now. He awed at the house. He never knew Kai was rich. Ray looked into a lighted window. Sure enough, Kai was in it. He climbed into a tree to get a closer look. (AN: Ahh! Ray's a pervert! No, I'm playing) He saw Kai undressing. Ray stared, then thought, (God, what am I doing?) _Being perverted _the voice in back of his head said. Ray climbed down, then knocked on the door. A maid opened it.

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him.

"Uh, is Kai there?" Ray asked hesitantly. She looked surprised. (AN: Who wouldn't? After all, who goes by Kai's house, and visits him? Yeah, well, I think us fans do…but we stalk him! Lol)

"Yes, he is in his room. You his friend?"

"Well…"

"Wait here. I'll get him." She said walking, away.

Kai was in his room, sitting on the bed, thinking about the raven-haired boy.

"Master Kai." The maid said through the door.

"What?" Kai responded, annoyed.

"A boy is here to see you." She said through the door, then left down stairs. Kai stood up, mumbling.

"One of these days, I'm going to get her fired…" He said, putting on his shirt. He washed his face, wondering who it was. He went down stairs, then saw the raven-haired boy outside the door. He went up to him slowly, not knowing why he was here.

"What?" Kai said coldly.

"Nothin', just wanted to see if you wanted someone to talk to, or…" Ray looked away. (_Invite him in!_) The voice in back of Kai's head said. (Shut up!) Kai said to the voice, looking at the boy. He gestured for him to come in. The boy went in, looking at the house in awe.

"You live here by yourself?" Ray asked.

"Partly, yes." Kai said dryly. "Wanna talk in my room?" He asked, turning back to look at him.

"Yeah, sure." Ray said, shrugging slightly. They went up stairs in silence. "Where's your mom and dad?" He asked.

"Passed away." Kai said, using the same cold-hearted voice.

"Sorry." Ray said, looking at him. Ray no longer lived with his parents, but at least they were still alive. Kai said nothing as he opened the door. They went in, and Ray looked around. Kai had posters of rock bands on his wall, and the room was painted black, with red around the corners. Kai sat down on his bed, then gestured Ray to sit in a chair facing him. Ray sat down, then looked at Kai.

"So, do you live with your grandfather?" Ray asked. Kai rolled his eyes slightly.

'Tell me about it." Kai said, looking at his hands. (I guess that means yes.) Ray thought, looking at how Kai had rolled his eyes. They stayed silent for a while, then Kai finally broke the silence.

"Why didn't you go with Tyson and the others?" Kai asked.

"I don't know, I didn't feel like hanging around with them." Ray lied…but it wasn't really a lie…he didn't want to hang around the others…just Kai.

(So why are you hanging around with someone like me?) Kai thought, nodding in agreement.

"Who would?" Kai mumbled. Ray laughed.

"Yeah." Ray agreed, then put his hands in his jacket pockets. Ray was about to say something when Kai's grandfather walked in.

"Hello young man." His grandfather said coldly, extending his arm. Ray shook it, it was cold. (Like every thing else in this house) Ray thought.

"This is Ray." Kai said, going in for Ray. (If only he knew how mean my grandfather is…) Kai thought sadly. His grandfather nodded, then turned to Kai.

"Escort this young man to the door, Kai. We have to talk." His grandfather said coldly. Kai walked right past his grandfather, shoving him slightly. Ray quickly got out behind Kai.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Ray asked, feeling responsible.

"No, he's always like that." Kai said, opening the door for him.

"I guess I'll see you later." Ray said, waving off. Kai waved back, then closed the door. Ray walked home, happier than ever. (I actually got to see his house, and come in…who would've thought it?) Ray thought, satisfied.

Once Kai had closed the door, his grandfather backhanded him, sending him back into the door. Kai held back the tears, then got up.

"You stupid boy, your not suppose to let anyone in here!" He grabbed Kai's hand, then twisted it behind him. Kai gave out a yelp, which made it worse. He thought he heard something crack. "I don't want you to get attached to that Chinese boy, you hear me! We Russians don't allow Chinese in our houses!" But Kai knew it was a lie. His grandfather was just racist against Chinese. But how did he know? Ray didn't look that Chinese. (His outfit) Kai thought as he tried to get out of his grandfather's tight grip. "Don't make this harder on yourself, Kai. I know you have feelings for the same sex, and I won't allow you to shame the Hiwitari family." He said, leading him up to his room. "Now stay in there until I tell you to come out." He said, closing the door. Kai rubbed his hurting hand, then threw a chair out the window. It broke. He got out, then climbed down the tree, and ran off into the darkness…

First chap! Okay, so it's kind of like my other fic, but there is more to it…like the title says…Love is like a curse…figure it out! Anyway, please review, and thanks for your support! Free CD's for every one! (Reviewers shake their heads) (Not with the imaginary CDs again…) Later, peace: )


	2. Figuring it all out

I'm back! Muahahahahahaha! Well, let's get started! So, sorry it took me so long to update, but I've had a lot of school work-wait, well, that's not the real reason, the real reason is because I was too lazy to type it all out…sorry guys! Thank you to all those who reviewed last time, I appreciate it! Free CD's for every one of you guys! But, here is a little spoiler…Volitaire is not the one who will try to keep Kai and Ray from getting together…it's someone you'd never think it would be! Anyway, you'll find out in the next chapters! Please review, and that'd be great!

Disclaimer: I don't own…what else do I have'ta say? Gosh people!

Chapter 2

Kai walked around the mall, searching for something to buy. He always did this when he was mad. He finally headed to Hot Topic, then bought a Linkin Park beanie. (Yah! Linkin Park!) He wore it outside, then went to go eat, since his grandfather had punished him from eating at the house. He brought pizza, then ate it along the way. He headed back to his room. When he had barely gotten in through the window, his grandfather came in. Kai quickly took off the beanie, kicking it under the bed.

"Come on boy, time to eat." He said gruffly, leaving the room. Kai was surprised to see that his grandfather had not seen the broken window. Kai quickly brushed his teeth, then went down stairs to eat. He ate merely nothing, since he had already eaten pizza. His grandfather looked at him with disgust as he got up.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not hungry." Kai stated, leaving the room. His grandfather grunted, then ate off his plate as Kai left. Kai went in his room, then put his beanie up. He looked out the window, then went in the bathroom to take a shower. Kai turned the water on, stripping his clothes off quickly. He got in quickly, thinking of the raven-haired boy. He wished he could tell the raven-haired boy how he felt, but it wasn't worth the trouble. (No one would ever like me…) Kai thought, rinsing his shampooed hair. He got out moments later, then he went to bed, liking the feel of his warmed bed for once. Kai couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, so he quickly drifted off to sleep, knowing that he would bet punishment in the morning…like he always did…

LPLPLP

In the morning, Kai woke up with a pain at his side. His grandfather shoved his steel toe boot into his side once again, getting him ready for punishment.

"Get up, boy." He said gruffly. Kai got up, only to be smacked in the face by his grandfather. He fell down, and his grandfather kicked at him. Kai cried out in pain. His grandfather pulled him up by his hair, then he threw him to the other side of the room, leaving him there.

"That was for that boy, and for the A- on your report card. Keep those grades up, and you won't get hurt." He said, leaving the room. Kai forced down the blood, and tears, then went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. He dressed in his school uniform, grabbing his backpack along the way.

When he was outside, he turned on his CD player, feeling the spot where his grandfather had backhanded him. Suddenly, he heard his name being called. He turned to meet Ray running towards him. Kai put his head phones around his neck, then Ray caught up to him.

"Hi." Ray said cheerfully. (Sure, easy for you to be cheerful) Kai thought, saying nothing. "What's wrong?" Ray asked.

"Nothing." Kai replied coldly.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Ray said shifting his books to his other arm. Kai smiled a bit, then nodded. Ray looked away, blushing. He had never seen Kai smile before. (Oh, God) Ray thought, changing the subject.

"So, did you finish the math homework?" Ray asked. Kai nodded, looking straight a ways.

"Do you need help?" Kai asked. Ray stared in shock. (Kai's willing to help me?…This can't be true)

"Y-yeah." Ray stammered. Kai pointed to the bench near the school, then he told Ray to take out his homework.

"What are you stuck on?" Kai asked him, looking at his paper. (Make the lecture long!) The voice in back of Ray's head said to him.

"Mostly all of it." Ray lied. Kai gave him a puzzled look, but continued.

"First, you do what's in parenthesis, then the rest. Just remember Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Figure out what those words mean." Kai said. (Wow, he actually uses that dumb sentence?) Ray thought, but tried to remember.

"Oh, so parenthesis, the other one…multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction."

"Right, so now do this one." Kai said pointing at it. Ray felt nervous with Kai staring at him work. He could feel Kai's hot breath on his neck, which made him shiver slightly. Ray finished the problem, making non-accidental mistakes for the lesson to last longer. "There." Ray said, letting him take it to exam.

"The 3 to the second power is 9, not six." Kai said, pointing it out.

"Oh, sorry…thanks." Ray said turning away to hide a blush. (Why am I blushing for?) Ray thought, looking back at him. Kai pointed out all the other mistakes, some he didn't even know about. Just then, Tyson and Max came along with some others. Tyson gave them a quizzical look then spoke.

"Hey Ray, what are you doing with Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson said, looking at Kai to see any signs of expression, but of course, there never was any.

"Nothin', just helping me with homework." Ray replied.

"Kai? Helping you?" Tyson laughed. "I don't believe it!"

"Come on guys, stop." Ray said, looking nervously at Kai to Tyson. Kai got his backpack, then got up to leave.

"I guess I'll see you later." Ray said to Kai as he left.

"Whatever." Kai replied coldly, then left them.

"How can you stand that guy?" Tyson said, looking back at Kai.

"He's not so bad." Ray said as he walked into the school as the bell rang. It was 8:30, and school ended at 1:35. It wasn't very long for a school who had the most top A students. Maybe less was better. (An: I agree, I agree!)

Ray headed to class with Tyson and Max. He saw Kai at his locker again. He walked over to him, excusing himself from the others.

"Hey." Ray said as he approached.

"Ohayo, Ray." Kai said in Japanese. Ray never knew that Kai knew Japanese.

"You know Japanese?" Ray asked.

"Just enough to greet you." Kai said, putting one of his books in the locker, which had band photos all over it.

"You like rock?" Ray asked, gesturing to the pictures in his locker.

"Yeah. It's what I listen to when I need to calm down." Kai said, closing his locker. Ray nodded, puzzled. (I thought you listened to music because it was music) Ray thought, walking to class with Kai.

"Okay class, let's start our lesson for today." The teacher said placing her grade book on top of her desk. The class groaned, but listened.

"As you all know-we're having a free day today!" She exclaimed, while the students talked among themselves, planning on what to do.

"I have some good news that will brighten you even more!" She continued. Now, you're the first class to know about this-anyway, you guys know about that new building that's next to us, right?" The students nodded. "Well, this school is going to be transformed into a complete private school." She explained on what it would be like with dorm rooms. "…But you'll still get to go home, if you want, on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays." She explained, sitting down in her desk. Ray thought about it. (Dorm rooms?) Suddenly, the teacher said the arrangements.

"Shane and Sean, Tyson and max,…" She kept calling student's names, while Ray was hoping that he wouldn't room in with Kai. (Please not Kai, please not-)

"…And Kai will share a room with-" Ray froze. "Ray." She finished. (No such luck…) Ray thought, his palms sweating with nervousness. Tyson came over to Ray, Max right behind him.

"So, Ray, do you think you're going to like it in there with Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson smirked.

"It doesn't matter, he's actually not bad once you get to know him." Ray said quietly. Tyson probably didn't hear him anyway.

LPLPLP

When school ended, they got their room numbers, heading toward their soon-to-be-rooms. Kai headed to the room assigned. He had been playing his CD player while the teacher had been saying who would room in with who. He hoped he got no one stupid, and hyperactive active. (Ray is the only one who even bothers to talk to me…knowing how I am…) Kai thought, opening the room with his key. The buildings were new, and smelled of wet paint. He dropped his bags in the fancy bed, with all the other new things in the room. (I'll have to share a room with someone clean…) Kai thought, grumbling about how he wanted to have a room to himself. He lay on the bed at the other side of the room, too lazy to put his clothes in the closets, and cabinets. He adjusted the pillows, then fell to sleep.

LPLPLP

Meanwhile…

Ray tried to find room 302, but had no luck. He asked a bot about it.

"Hey, do you know where the three hundreds are?"

"Yeah, it's at the top floor. They say hardly anyone sleeps up there. By the way, who are you sleeping with?" The boy made it sound funny. Ray blushed a bit, then continued.

"With Kai." Ray said, shifting his books to the other side.

"Kai? Man, good luck." He said patting him on the back. Ray walked up the stairs, not too sure about using the elevators yet. He finally found 302 at the end of the hallway, seeing it unlocked. (Kai must be in here already) Ray thought turning the knob all the way, then opening it slowly. It was quiet, dark, and cold all at the same time, making Ray shiver slightly. Ray saw bags on the bed, and Kai on the other, so he put his bags on the floor, then went into the bathroom. He fixed his hair, then washed his face, but after a while, decided to take a shower in the never before used tub. It was big. (Big enough for 2 or 3 people) Ray thought getting in the tub with warm water. He relaxed for a few minutes (AN: By that I mean 20), then quickly washed his hair, and body, wrapping a towel around his waist. (AN: Caution: Do not drool over the keyboard, if you do, there will be some serious Keyboard damage.) He slowly got out, making sure Kai was asleep, then quickly gathered his clothes, going inside the restroom again. Kai had been looking at him from the corner of his eye,

"So, it's Ray who I'm sharing this damn room with." Kai whispered to no one in particular. He got up, yawning, bones cracking. Ray got out a few minutes later because of hair fixing, then he saw that Kai was up.

"Hey, Kai." Ray said, looking at his bags. "So, which is my bed?" Kai had his arms crossed across his chest, pointing with his finger to the bed that he had been sleeping in.

"Oh, okay, thanks." Ray said putting his bags on the side of it. Kai watched Ray with hungry eyes, but then shame took over, making him look away. Kai dropped his bags on the side of his own bed, sitting down, leaning forward. (I can't tell him, no, he doesn't like me, I can't…) Kai thought aimlessly, trying to figure out what to do. Finally, some words came out of his mouth without him wanting to.

"I love you." Kai mumbled, then froze.

"Huh? Did you say somethin'?" Ray said, turning around. Kai acted quickly.

"No, I just said good night." Kai said, taking off his shoes, getting under the warm covers.

"Oh, good night to you, too." Ray said, getting into bed as well. (Weird, he said good night…) Ray thought, covering himself to his neck, and falling asleep quickly. (AN: Close one for Kai, huh?) Kai lay there, listening to Ray's breathing. After a while, it had gotten slower. He made sure Ray was fully asleep, them got up, bringing a pencil, and his notebook back with him. He headed to the roof, then sat at the edge of it, and began to write.

_Pain is all around me, it never seems to got away. I feel it in my chest, it's paralyzing me. I can't stand it any longer…_

Kai paused, then turned to another page.

_I love you, I want you. I love the way you talk, it's like a drug. I'm addicted to your voice. It's like, everywhere I go, I hear it. I want to tell you how I feel, but I can't because it's you. It's you. I'm not sure you like me, but I love you, I really love you. If I could, I'd tear out my heart, and give it to you…you're my curse, you're the curse, you're love…_

Kai stopped, putting the pencil back in the notebook, then he climbed down, going to his room. He slowly went inside, then put it on the desk, not bothering to shut it, then went to sleep. Ray quickly got up after awhile, then read the words. After he read it, he was surprised, then wondered if he was the one he was talking about. He turned to another page, then read,

_You're my love, you're my curse, but how can I love you if you're so distant? You're gone. I'll never see you again…not ever again. I want you, I feel lost without you. Please come back, please come back to me…_

Ray quietly put it back on the page it had been on, then went to sleep. ( I wonder who he's talking about?) Ray thought, (Kai, I hope the person you love is me…) he thought, slowly drifting off to sleep.

LPLPLP

Okay! So, what did you guys think? A whole lot longer! Yay! Yeah, I was too lazy to type all that out…but I told myself: TYPE IT, GOT DAMN IT! Yeah, so I did! Took me forever, but it was worth it! Anyway, please review, and I'll try to update sooner…that is if I don't get too lazy again…Anyway, later, peace!


	3. Wrestling, and fights

All right, let's get this party-err, story started! Anyway, thanks for all who reviewed last time! Thank you so much! Sorry for the delay, (Once again) my computer is acting gay...yeah, luckily, it worked this time! But anyway, let's just get on with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own…but maybe some day…(Thinks up a plan) Yes…(laughs evilly) Muahahahahahahahahaha!

Chapter 3

Kai woke up, feeling no pain this time, but why? He suddenly sat up, not knowing why his grandfather wasn't there to punish him. Then he remembered, (I'm in the dorm room with Ray) He thought, laying back down peacefully(for once). He slowly turned to face Ray's sleeping figure, not too far away. He looked at Ray's features. His beautiful face, slim waist, broad shoulders, and his soft, yet full lips. Kai also liked Ray's voice. It was the thing he had become addicted to from him. He needed to hear it. Kai got up, then went to where his notebook was. It seemed untouched, so Kai believed it, putting it away. Kai went in the bathroom to take a shower. He turned on the water, then quickly stripped off his clothes, getting inside. He liked the feel of the big tub. Where he could just relax. He then sat straight up, wanting to make the bath shorter. (Ray will leave-No, why would I want to be with him anyway?) Kai thought, but still hurried, getting out quickly, putting a towel around his waist. (Warning: Do not drool on the Keyboard, if you do, how are ya going to review? (Reviewer smacks her on the head) OW! Okay, let's just get on with this, shall we?) He mentally slapped himself for forgetting his clothes.

"Damn." Kai whispered under his breath. He quickly got out, then got his clothes, going back inside the bathroom. Ray had been watching the half naked Kai with only the towel around his waist, almost drooling on the pillow. (Well, besides all the other drool from being asleep and all…) Ray quietly got out of bed, then dressed into his school uniform, which (By the way) was dark green. The only other color was the white button-up shirt underneath, including the dark blue tie they had to wear, to which Ray thought Kai looked cute in. (Don't start thinking about him again…) Ray scolded himself, putting on his black shoes. Just as he stood up, Kai came out of the restroom, starting Ray. Kai was already dressed in his school clothes, making Ray look away.

"What are you going to do today?" Kai asked, fixing his tie.

"Nothing. Isn't there school today?" Ray asked suddenly.

"No, holiday." Kai said, getting one of his bags from under the bed.

"Oh…" Ray mumbled, then had an idea. "Hey, Kai, why don't you come with me to-"

"Wrestle?" Kai finished for him.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"I can read minds." Kai said dully.

"Really?" Ray asked, alarmed.

"No, I just guessed." Kai answered, getting up.

"So, you wanna go?" Ray hoped he would.

"Whatever." Kai answered coldly, going to the door. (Was that a yes, or a no?) Ray thought, but then Kai signaled him to come to the door. Ray came out, then Kai locked the door. Kai held out an arm, signaling him to lead the way. Ray quickly got in front of him, then walked to the only place he knew you could wrestle, do karate, or box. He and Kai walked in, getting the things for wrestling. Kai got a black karate suit, with red lings, and a red belt, while Ray got a white one with dark blue linings, and belt. (AN: Yes, I know, Kai and Ray are way too far advanced to have black belts…wait-never mind)

"Why are we in karate clothes?" Kai asked.

Well, this is something the guy who owns this place made up. You can wrestle, or do karate. Well, not exactly wrestle, but…well, let's get on with this." Ray smiled sheepishly, getting in front of Kai.

"Get ready to loose." Kai smirked.

"No, you!" Ray said, lunging at Kai. Just as he lunged, Kai grabbed the back of his shirt, moving him away, and making Ray stumble forward. (Kai can't beat my martial arts skills) Ray thought, getting in his fighting stance. (AN: Yes, they do have their own fighting stance…how do they stand? Well,…just imagine it!)

"Oh, so it's a fight you want?" Kai said, also getting himself in his fighting stance. They moved around in a circle, ready to attack at any moment. Kai attacked first, using a flying kick, which caught Ray in the stomach. Ray let out a yelp, stumbling back a bit, then he tackled Kai to the ground. Now it was wrestling. Kai struggled to take Ray's heavy body off of him, making him break a sweat (For once). Kai finally turned him onto his side, then got on top of him. Sweat trickled down Kai's face, and onto Ray's. Ray felt the sudden wetness, then got his free arm, punching Kai hard enough to let go. Kai let out a yelp, then got off of him. They attacked each other again, this time, Ray caught Kai on his side with his powerful 'tiger' kick. Kai fell to the ground, but got up quickly, preparing for his phoenix punch. He caught Ray in his stomach, making Ray fall backwards. Kai got on top of him, liking the feel for a moment. He smirked, then pinned Ray's arms above his head, wrapping his legs around Ray's, preventing Ray from moving. Ray struggled, sweat forming on his forehead. Kai had the urge to lick it off of him, (AN: That sounds kind of gross…but, yeah…still good!) but then snapped back into reality…they were only fighting. After awhile, Kai laughed, surprising Ray. He got up, extending his hand for Ray to grab. Ray took hold of it, laughing as well.

"You put up a great fight." Kai complemented, (AN: Reviewers stare at their screen, jaws wide open. Kai complements?) Putting a towel around his neck, then wiping some sweat off his face.

"Thanks." Ray said breathing heavily. Kai handed him a towel, then they headed to the dressing rooms. They both took a quick shower, then put on their clothes, getting out of the dojo. They decided to walk back to the dorms, forgetting about the taxi ride they had planned.

"What other languages do you know?" Ray asked.

"I know Japanese, Russian, and of course, English." Kai said was they walked back to the dorms.

"Speak." Ray said, "I want proof."

"What?"

"Japanese."

"Tyson is a kisama (AN: In case you don't know, it's asshole…I think)." Kai said, putting some English in it. (The putting English in it is because I don't know Japanese…only a few words…but not too much) Ray laughed at the statement.

"Hey Ray!" They suddenly heard a voice in the distance. Ray laughed some more, knowing who it was. Tyson and Max ran over to them.

"Hey guys." Ray said, greeting them with a smile.

"Hey Ray, why are you with-"

"Does it matter?" Ray interrupted, knowing what he was going to say.

"No, but-"

"You heard him, so shut up." Kai snapped, with a hint of annoyance. "I'm going back." Kai said, walking off.

"Dude, how can you stand that guy?" Tyson asked as Kai was in the distance.

"I told you, he's not so bad after you get to know him."

"Yeah, right. I know him, and I can't stand him."

"You mean, he can't stand you?" Max butted in. Ray laughed.

"Hey!" Tyson said, crossing his hands across his chest angrily. Rya shook his head, then said,

"Excuse me guys, I have to go."

"Where? To Mr. Sourpuss?" Tyson grumbled.

"What's so bad about him anyway?" Ray wanted to know.

I think your getting too attached to him." Tyson said, smirking. "Tell me something, Ray, are you gay." Ray froze. (How could Tyson tell? Out of all people?)

"What?" Ray asked.

"You heard me! I know how you always look at him when you think no one's looking, you can't deny that."

"Tyson…" Max trailed off, nervously putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Back off, Max, this is between me and Ray." Tyson said, going up to him.

"Tyson, what's this about?" Ray said, backing off, not really wanting to fight Tyson.

"How come you don't hang around us anymore?"

"But Tyson, what's so wrong with that?" Ray said, obviously trying to talk his way out of it.

"Come on, fight me!" Tyson said, pushing into him.

"Tyson, I don't-"

"Come on!" Tyson said, shoving him. Rage suddenly filled Ray. He punched Tyson in the face, without meaning to. Tyson flew backwards, hitting the ground. Tyson rubbed his jaw, spitting out blood.

"Tyson…" Ray trailed off, not believing he had punched him. Suddenly, Tyson lunged at him, making him fall backwards, with Tyson on top of him. Punching him furiously. Max tried to get him off, but Tyson pushed Max back, making him fall back. Ray tried to block Tyson's hits, but couldn't. Once he had blocked one to the face, Tyson's other fist collided with his stomach. Ray finally caught his hands, Tyson struggling to punch Ray again. He then bent down to say something.

"Back of, Ray. Kai is mine." Tyson said through clenched teeth. Ray's eyes widened. (So, that's why he's fighting me…) Ray thought, then felt a punch to the face, and someone throwing Tyson off of him. He looked up to see Kai standing over Tyson, then on the other side, Max breathing heavily, which meant that he had gone to get Kai. Ray sat up slightly, rubbing his jaw.

"Are you all right?" Kai asked, helping Ray up.

"Yeah." Ray responded, spitting out some blood. Kai walked over to Tyson, picking him up.

"What were you doing?" Kai asked him angrily, placing hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Tyson grumbled, shoving Kai's arm off of him.

"I better not catch any of you fighting again, for whatever, or whoever it was." Kai said to all of them.

"Yeah, like you'd know what we were fighting about." Tyson grumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Kai said, whirling around.

"Nothing." Tyson said, crossing his arms.

"You better watch your mouth, Tyson. The next time, you may not be so lucky." Kai stated, walking away. Ray followed.

"What were you two fighting about?" Max asked, going up to Tyson.

"You don't need to know, Max…you don't need to know." Tyson said, angrily looking at Ray. (I'll have you Kai…even if I have to get rid of Ray…I'll make you mine…) Tyson thought, an evil smirk forming on his face, then evil laughter…

LPLPLP

All right! We're finally getting' somewhere! Now, if you think Tyson is the one that's going to keep Kai and Ray apart-it may be, but do you really know? Find out on the next chapter, I'll try to update soon! Please review, thanks! Free CD's for everyone! Wheee! (Throws them out) See ya'll later, peace:)


	4. The trip

So sorry for the lack of update! But school is getting' kinda busy, and my computer is messing up, so there ya have it…problems. Plus, I've got the darn TAKS tests to pass…or else I'll stay in the same grade…and I certainly don't want that to happen…again. Anyway, I'll try to update soon! Well, let's get on with this, and maybe they'll get together, neh? Or maybe somethin' else happens. Secrets revealed, tragedy starts, friendships break…(Sighs) What's next? Well, find out in the later chapters! (Short chapter, but I'll make up for it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own…does it look like I own…Well, maybe-I'm playing, so do not sue! So yeah, I don't own! Free CD's for everyone!

Chapter 4

Ray woke up feeling sore from the punches, and struggling. He slowly got up, seeing someone standing in front of the door. It was Kai. He had his school uniform on, one leg against the wall, and his arms crossed across his chest.

"You ready?" Kai asked coldly. Ray was puzzled.

"For what?" Ray asked, putting on his shoes.

"The trip, what else?" Kai sounded annoyed. (Trip?) Ray thought, still puzzled. Then he remembered. (Today we're going on a school field trip…) Ray thought going towards the bathroom.

"Well?" Kai said as Ray went inside the bathroom.

"Yeah, just wait a sec." Ray said, rushing in the bathroom.

LPLPLP

They headed out of the room to the charter buses, then they headed to the airport nearby. Ray and Kai got their bags out from the bus, then went inside the airport.

"What seat did you get?" Ray asked Kai.

"23 you?"

"24."

"So, we'll sit together again." Kai said smirking a bit. Ray missed this smirk. He had been looking at the airplanes through the window. Kai looked at him for a while, liking how Ray looked. Sometimes, he just wanted to kiss him. Kai quickly turned away, remembering what his grandfather told him. _"I will not allow you to shame the Hiwitari family…"_

"Why am I thinking like this? This is wrong…" Kai thought cursing himself. He heard his name in the distance.

"Kai!" Tyson just about screamed at the top of his lungs. Kai rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk to him.

"What?" Kai said, annoyed. (Damn him…he's ruining my day…)

"So what seat number did you get?" Tyson asked, getting close to Kai. (Very close) This made Kai uncomfortable.

"23. Surely not by you." Kai said mumbling the last sentence under his breath, moving away from him. Kai missed the look of jealousy on Ray's face.

"What?" Tyson asked when he didn't hear the last sentence he had said.

"I said 23." Kai repeated.

"Oh…" Tyson sounded disappointed, while Kai was jumping up and down in his mind. (I hope they get second class…) Kai thought, picking up his bags.

"Let's go." Kai ordered. They all went to the check up line, showed their ID's then boarded. Ray found the seats, then sat down in the inner side, where you could see the window. Kai put the luggage in their spots, then sat down next to Ray. Right then, Kai wanted to just grab him, and kiss him, but couldn't. Did Ray feel the same way? Suddenly, Ray interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you think we're going to have fun over there?"

"Fun?" Kai snorted. "No."

"Why not?" Ray asked.

"It's for kids." Kai said, yawning a bit.

"No it's not, you don't even know what it is."

"Yes, trust me, I do." Kai said, crossing his arms. Rya shrugged his shoulders, then looked out the window.

LPLPLP

Kai woke up around 11:00 p.m. to find Ray asleep on his shoulder. (AN: No drool!) It made him shiver slightly. He wasn't used to people so close. Kai yawned then hesitantly put his head on Ray's shoulder. (This is just being 'friendly', like they say) Kai thought, emphasizing the word friendly. He closed his eyes, (Only for a while) Kai thought, but then fell to sleep.

LPLPLP

Ray woke up, feeling slight breathing in his hair. (This pillow sure is warm…) Ray thought closing his eyes again. (Wait!) Ray's eyes shot open (Kai!) Ray thought, not knowing what to do. (Crap, crap, crap!) Ray thought, not wanting to even move the slightest bit. (How am I going to get him off with out him knowing? This is impossible!) Ray thought closing his eyes again. (Oh well, if he knows, he knows…) he thought, slowly falling asleep again, liking the feel of Kai's head on his own.

"I love you." Ray whispered softly, going to sleep. Surely, he would understand, wouldn't he?

LPLPLP

Okay, I know it wasn't that long, but hey, it's better than nothin', right? I'll try to (I don't promise because of this darn computer…) update very soon! Sorry again for the lack of update…school and computers giving me a hard time! Please review, see ya later, peace: D


	5. Camp outs and ghosts

Well, here ya go! Another chapter! And not a day late…well, that depends on what time it'll show up on this site. Anyway, there are some things that will happen in this chapter that will make ya wanting for more!

Disclaimer: I don't own…how many times do I have to day this? Gosh people!

Chapter 5

Kai woke up around 5:00 a.m., deciding it was time to finally open his eyes, and quit trying to sleep again. (When the hell are we going to get there?) Kai thought, looking out the window. Ray was off his shoulder by then, so Kai relaxed a bit. Suddenly, the announcer just about yelled on the speakers.

"Now arriving at Devil Mountain. (AN: Sounds scary, huh? Devil mountain…hmm) Please buckle up, and be ready for landing." Ray woke at the sudden noise. (With his sensitive ears and all…)

"We're here?" Ray said sleepily yawning. He looked at Kai. "Hey, good morning." Ray said meaning to say, 'good morning, sexy', but decided against it.

"Hn." Kai said, looking out the window.

"If you know so much about this trip, then what are we going to do here?" Ray smirked.

'Camp, climb, and all that other crap related to that." Kai said in a dull voice.

"So, it's like boy scouts, eh?"

Kai snorted. "If it is, I'll kill myself." Ray laughed at this statement. Kai looked at him, smiling a bit.

LPLPLP

"Okay, Ray and Kai…you two seem to get along together just fine, so you two will team up together, okay?" The teacher said, giving them backpacks with supplies. Kai shrugged, and Ray said thanks.

They walked for about an hour, then stopped. There was no one in sight.

"We must be the first ones." Ray said, breathing heavily from trying to keep up with Kai walking so rapidly.

"Here." Kai said, handing him his water bottle. Ray looked at him in question.

"I have my own."

"I know that, but we need to save water just in case if we get lost." Kai said extending his hand with the bottle of water in his hand. "Go on, I don't have any diseases." Kai said as Ray took it hesitantly. Ray thought he sounded a bit disappointed, but maybe it was just his imagination.

"Sorry, it's just that I really never thought of us getting lost." Ray said not wanting to hear Kai like that again. Kai once again, grunted in his usual way. They moved then moved on quickly.

LPLPLP

It was past 6:00 p.m. when they rested again. It had gotten too dark to move on. Kai began to put up the tent, while Ray cooked something to eat. When Ray was finished with the food, all the preparing was done, all it needed now was cooking. He began to gather wood, then after a while, lit a match. He stood up, going over to Kai.

"Need help?" Ray asked.

"No thanks." Kai said coldly. Kai was fixing the tent when just then, a part of it popped out, making Kai fall back onto Ray. Kai got up quickly, dusting his pants off.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning away. Ray slowly got up in amazement. (Did he just say sorry? Is he actually blushing?) Ray thought, dusting his pants off.

"It's okay. So do you want help?"

"Go ahead, knock yourself out." Kai said when his blush was controlled. (Damn!) Kai thought, kicking the tent, which startled Ray. It had fallen down, and now they had to start all over again.

"It's okay, I'll help you." Ray said starting to pick up the tent.

"Thanks." Kai mumbled, then they worked on the tent.

LPLPLP

Ray was eating the last of his food when he heard it. He mentally smacked himself on the head. (Damn them…I shouldn't have built that fire…other wise, they wouldn't have found us) Ray thought, looking in the direction all the noise was coming from.

"Hey guys!" Tyson said, running towards them. Kai's eyes widened as he noticed that Tyson was headed straight towards him. Before Kai could move, Tyson jumped on him, making him fall back. This made Ray envious. Kai struggled to take him off.

"Get off, you baka." Kai said as Tyson finally decided to get off. He stood up beside Max.

"Nice seeing you guys here." Max said cheerfully smiling at them.

"Yeah, wonderful…" Kai grumbled wiping some dust off his pants. "I'll be back." He said walking off. Tyson smirked, then slowly took off after him. Kai unzipped his pants, using the restroom quickly. Suddenly, he heard a noise from the bushes. He quickly zipped up his pants, then looked at the spot where the noise was coming from. Tyson popped out of the bushes, startling Kai a bit. But he didn't show it. (AN: Stalker! Everybody run! Kai, get out of there-oh, sorry about that)

"What do you want?" Kai said coldly.

"Nothin'." Tyson said, moving closer to him. Kai tried to back away, but Tyson had him standing against the tree. He pushed onto Kai, then whispered hungrily.

"I want you." Kai pushed him away in disgust. "What's the matter? I thought you liked me."

"Get away, Tyson." Kai said as Tyson tried to get at him again.

"Come on, Kai, just for tonight." Tyson whimpered, lunging at him. Kai fell to the ground, with Tyson on top of him, Tyson practically rubbing himself all over him. "You know, you and-Uff!" Tyson got off of him. Kai had punched him in the groin, running away from him. (I'll have you Kai…you just wait…) Tyson thought in pain, watching him leave.

Kai ran, until he bumped into someone. He looked underneath him.

"Ray." Kai got off him.

"What's the matter?" Ray said, getting up. Kai suddenly embraced him. Ray stood in shock. Then, Kai let go, almost in shame.

"What was that for?" Ray said as Kai turned away from him.

"Nothing." Kai said, going into the tent. Ray went in after him.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked, looking into his crimson orbs. (Damn it! Why is he always the one to see through the wall I've built so high? He's breaking through it every time he looks into my eyes…) Kai thought, turning away.

"It's Tyson." Kai said coldly.

"What? What did he do?" Ray asked, alarmed.

"He…never mind." Kai said, hanging his head, almost in shame. Ray studied him, wondering what Tyson had done to him.

"Oh…" Ray said, getting under his sleeping bag slightly. Just as he was about to lie down, Kai said something. He had heard it all to well.

"What?" Ray asked again.

"He tried to get close to me…that was the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced." Kai said bitterly, remembering the event. It made him shiver.

"Where are they?" Ray asked slowly.

"They left…" Kai said, unrolling his sleeping bag. Kai shivered again, remembering Tyson on him. Ray looked disappointed. (Maybe he isn't like me…) Ray thought as he lay down.

"That was disgusting." Kai repeated, laying in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, it would be." Ray said. Tears threatening to come out. "Excuse me, Kai." Ray said, getting out of the tent quickly. He used the restroom outside, then looked up at the stars.

"Kami, he doesn't love me…but since when did he tell me he liked me, or even showed a hint of actually caring about me?" Ray mumbled to himself softly. He wiped a tear off, shivering because of the cold wind biting the bare skin on his arms and face. He suddenly sensed someone behind him. Ray turned around, ready to strike who ever it was.

"Ray?" Kai said, getting closer to him.

"Yeah?" Ray put his arms down slowly in relief…it was just Kai.

"Let's go to sleep, it's cold." Kai said coldly, then went inside the tent. Ray looked at him go inside, then followed. He got in his sleeping bag, the turned off the small lamp. Tomorrow, we'll wake up early, so get some sleep. You'll need it." Kai more like ordered. Ray said nothing, then went to sleep. Kai made sure Ray was asleep, then headed outside to walk in deep thought. (Damn…Ray looked so sad…) Kai thought slowly. (Maybe he does like me…) Kai kept thinking, then he heard a noise, seeing a light.

"What tha…" Kai said, moving closer to it.

"Kai." It called his name. (That voice, it's so familiar…) Kai thought, his eyes widening in mixed fear and joy. (AN: This is the most important chapter, so pay close attention!)

The boy walked to him, taking hold of his arm, embracing him.

"It's really you." Kai said, touching the boy's face.

"Kai, I love you…" The boy said, kissing Kai slowly, feeling his body. Kai gave into the touches, moaning softly. They broke the kiss, looking at each other.

"I-I thought I'd never see you again…I thought you were-"

"No, Kai. I'm still here. We'll make love, like we always did, and you won't be lonely anymore." The boy said, touching Kai's face.

"It's been two years, how did you come back?" Kai asked, touching the blonde-haired boy's face slightly.

"It doesn't matter, Kai. I'm your curse, your love." He said, undressing himself slowly. Kai looked in awe. He slowly took Kai's clothing off. The boy's touches burned, they hurt. Kai winced in pain. He was hurting him again.

"No, please…stop." Kai said through his silent screams of pain.

"No Kai, we have to do this." The boy said, biting Kai, sucking everywhere he could. The boy entered Kai's entrance roughly, making Kai scream in pain. The boy bent down to stop Kai's screams with a kiss. Kai wanted no more of his love, but had become addicted to it. He couldn't stop it. The boy pushed in harder, faster, making blood flow out onto the green grass. Kai dug his nails into the boy's flesh, the boy's hot blood trickling down Kai's fingers, burning him. The boy laughed, then Kissed Kai, biting his lip, making it burst with blood. Suddenly, he felt it. A pain to his chest, blood flowing from his heart_. "I'm your curse, your love…and I'm back…"_ He whispered into his head.

"No, please, Seth, no!" Kai screamed out in pain. He heard someone yelling his name. It was that voice…Ray's voice.

"Kai? Wake up!" Ray said, shaking him from his sleep. Kai awoke with a start. "Hey, I'll be back, okay?" Ray said, heading out the tent. Kai looked around. He licked his lip, tasting, nor feeling anything. (It was all a dream…but it all felt so real…) Kai thought, going outside. (Seth couldn't come back, he's dead…nothing can change that) Kai thought, looking for Ray.

"Hey." Ray said, handing him a cup of coffee. Kai took it, tasting it slowly.

"You know, you make good coffee." Kai complemented.

"Thanks." Ray said, blushing a bit. "Let's move on." Ray said, packing the pans. Kai helped with the tent, then they went on their way up the mountain. Halfway up, Kai heard that voice again. (_I'm your curse, your love…and I'm back_) Kai shook his head. (My poems must be getting to me…) Kai thought, looking at Ray. (It's time to forget about Seth, and move on…) Kai thought, going over to Ray, who was leading for the day.

"Need some help?" Kai asked, looking at Ray struggle with the water bottle. Ray nodded, then gave it to Kai. Kai quickly opened it as if it were nothing, smiling a bit. He handed it back to Ray, who looked shocked, seeing Kai's small smile. Ray then smiled back, and they continued to walk.

LPLPLP

After a while, they got to climbing.

"Kai, help me with this." Ray said, trying to put on the safety belt. Kai came over, slightly touching his butt, (AN: Contact! Someone get Kai's mischievous hands off of Ray! Lol) securing the belt, and putting

his arms around his waist.

"There." Kai said, looking at him.

"Okay, let's climb, then." Ray said, starting to climb up. Kai climbed behind him, then looked up. He almost let go of the rope. Had he imagined the face? He thought he had seen Seth's face looking down at them. Suddenly, Ray cried for help.

"Kai!" Ray yelled, his rope had been cut, but how? He grabbed Ray just as Ray as about to let go, no longer being able to hold on. Kai hugged Ray onto him tightly. (No, I won't lose anyone again, not ever again) Kai thought, looking up.

"You okay?" Kai asked, and Ray nodded, still frightened. "We can make it." Kai said, tying Ray's belt onto his rope. Ray obeyed, then they climbed to the top.

"How did it get cut?" Kai said, looking at it while Ray continued to look downwards, where it could've meant his death, his blood splattered all over the ground below…if it hadn't been for Kai, that was.

"This was no accident." Ray said, his voice wavering slightly. He suddenly thought of Tyson. "Let's go." Ray said, walking ahead of Kai. Once they got to the place they were ordered to go to, the teacher greeted them, surprised.

"Well, you two are the first ones! She said, looking back to see Tyson and Max in the distance. "Come boys, let's get you some food." She said excitedly. Kai went in while Ray stayed out, waiting for Tyson.

"You little-" Ray started, but Max held him back.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Tyson looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, sure, make it all obvious. You cut my rope!" Ray yelled the last sentence.

"What? What are you talking about?" Tyson said, putting down his backpack.

"The rope I was climbing with!" Ray yelled, ready to strike Tyson any moment now.

"How-"

"Come on, Ray, Tyson was with me the whole time, and besides, we were behind you guys the whole time." Max said calmly, letting him go.

"Fine, but if I find proof, I swear-" Suddenly, he felt an arm on his shoulder. "Kai!" Ray said in surprise.

"You swear you'll what?" Kai asked, then looked at Tyson in disgust. "Leave him alone." Kai walked back to the building.

"I guess you didn't get a kiss last night." Ray said, walking away. Tyson's head boiled, but he kept quiet. (I'll get you Kai, you can count on it.) Tyson thought, following Ray inside the building.

LPLPLP

Okay, that was a bit longer, don't you guys think? Anyway, this is my making up for not updating sooner. Will Ray ever have Kai? Or will somethin' else happen? Find out in tha next chapters to come! Please review, and I'll try to update soon! (Note: I've made up this character, Seth, so if you're wondering…then, you now have that answered…but keep this whole chapter in mind-more things are to come!) See ya later, peace: )


	6. Dreams, and reality

Okay! Thanks for all your reviews! I love you all! Well, maybe not THAT way, but I just say that because of all the support you all have given me. Anyhow, I took the math test today…and Thursday, I'm taking another…and Friday as well…I have Wednesday off, but it's still freakin' classes to take…damn! See what school does to you? Oh, and about Tyson being OOC…well, I didn't even notice that. Usually, I try to make all the characters the way they act, but it's all right…I was just bored in class writing that…what crazy ideas that go through my head…the world may never know…Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy the story so far! I have no idea where all this is going! I used to, before all these tests, and stressing. Any how, let's get onto it!

Disclaimer: I do not own crap…just like I've said in all the other chapters…I don't own!

Chapter 6

"Kai." A voice said while he was in bed. Kai awoke at the voice. He sleepily opened his eyes, seeing Seth's face in front of him.

"Seth…" Kai started, but Seth touched his cheek. It burned. Kai winced, touching Seth's hand, then dropped it.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked, kissing him on the cheek.

"I need to forget about you. You're dead." Kai said softly.

"What?"

"You're dead…this is only a dream." Kai said, tears in hi eyes. Seth smirked, growing closer to him again.

"No, Kai, I'm not dead…and this is not a dream. We'll always be together, no one can separate us." Seth said, grabbing hold of Kai's arm. Kai twisted away from him.

"No Seth, you're dead." Kai said, remembering the day it happened. "The ride…it was an accident. You fell 40 feet to your death…I saw your life drain out of you…the blood. You were dead." Kai said, turning away from him. Seth remained quiet.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Kai said, getting up. "This is just a dream." Seth's eyes blazed. He slapped Kai with his burning hand.

"Does that feel like it's a dream?" Seth said, walking closer to him, backing Kai against the wall. Kai looked nervously at Ray's sleeping form, hoping that he wouldn't wake up.

"When we made love last night, it was real. Look." Seth said, lifting Kai's shirt up. Sure enough, there were bite marks, and hickies all over.

"No…"

"Yes, Kai, I'm still alive. I never died because you'd never let me, remember? I'm your love, I'm your curse…forever."

"No, this has to be a dream!" Kai was telling himself to wake up, but couldn't.

"And you know what? I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of us being together forever…in fact, I was the one who cut Ray's rope."

"What?" Kai blazed.

"Yes, you'll never have him because you still have me!" Seth yelled, pushing him into the wall, kissing him forcefully. He was grinding himself onto Kai roughly. Seth parted the kiss, whispering, "I love you, Kai, I want you to be mine…forever." He said, throwing him onto the bed, jumping on top of him. Kai tried to take him off, but it was no use, he was stronger. Kai let out screams of pain, but Ray didn't even startle. (Does he even know what's going on?) Kai thought as he felt the pain increase. A few moments later, he felt himself burning from the inside as Seth entered and exited him roughly, spreading blood onto the covers. Seth kissed him to cease the pain, but Kai knew that even that wouldn't stop it. Seth left Kai's body, kissing him again.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Seth murmured in his ear. Kai could do nothing…Seth was his curse, his love. He couldn't escape it. Whether the sex was real, or imagined, Kai didn't consider himself as a virgin. He had only messed around with Seth, but never sex. The Sex that Seth gave him felt so real…when Seth wanted it, he got it. Even if it was a dream…Seth was dead, no doubt. Seth's ghost haunted him because of love. He never completely slept without Seth kissing him, or the rough sex they had together…only, that he did want to forget about him, and get with Ray.

Kai was awake by then, thinking about Seth. (I want to forget about you, but I can't. It's like you're a curse…you ARE my curse. It's like, every time I go to sleep, you're there with me. I want you, but then you're gone, and you know it…It's time to forget about you, and get a chance with Ray…but I still love you….) Kai sat up. It was 2:00 a.m., and he couldn't go back to sleep. He slowly got up, getting his jacket along the way, going somewhere, anywhere but sleep. Ray slowly got up, following him out of curiosity. He followed Kai, knowing Kai was always cautious, so he followed from the distance.

Kai went inside a bar, then drank. For all he cared, he wasn't going to fall asleep again. Ray went in, watching him from the other side of the bar. Kai had already ordered some of the bar's strongest, and he didn't look drunk at all…well, at least Ray thought he didn't. (AN: O.o Oh, o…Ya know what happens when Kai gets drunk! Well, now that I mention it, we all really don't know…hmmm…let's just get back to the story, shall we?) Kai put his head onto his hands, wanting some sleep. He WAS drunk. (AN: Duh!) Ray went over to him, clasping a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray." Kai said, as he turned to look at him, a bit surprised.

"Come on, Kai. Let's go back before-" Suddenly, Ray felt it. Kai had kissed him. Ray almost fainted, not believing what had just happened.

"Kai…" Ray blushed, looking at him with a small smile.

"I-I love you, Ray." Kai said through his teeth just before passing out. Ray stood there, shocked. (Did he just say that he loved me? I MUST be dreaming…) Ray thought just before he asked a boy at the bar to help him carry Kai back.

"Thanks." Ray said as the boy left. He waved it off, then headed back to the bar. Ray lay Kai down onto the bed, then suddenly, Kai grabbed hold of Ray, not letting him go.

"Stay here." Kai mumbled, more asleep than awake.

"Okay…" Ray said slowly, laying down with him. Kai's hand moved from Ray's thighs, to his shoulders. Ray just lay frozen, then Kai did it softer, the more turn on touches. Ray let a moan escape, then Kai lifted his head, kissing Ray's neck. Ray lay there, relaxed. Kai finally moved up to Ray's lips, then kissed him softly. After awhile, they both fell asleep.

Ray woke up around 4:00 a.m., and got into his own bed. (Maybe Kai won't remember…but why am I saying that he might not remember? This is all I've wanted all this time…but since he was drunk, I doubt that he'll remember that.) Ray thought, hopefully, for his own sake. He didn't want Kai to remember kissing him if Kai probably didn't even like him. (But he said stated that he DID like me…he said that he _loved_ me…I hope you do, Kai, because I do…)

LPLPLP

Sorry so short, but I have'ta study for those tests…damn. I think everyone does! Anyhow, I wish you guys good luck on your tests, and I hope we all do good on them…hopefully. Unless we don't go brain dead at the last moment. It's like,

When was the Civil War, and when did it end?

Ooh, I know this one!-Wait, what's the Civil War? And what am I doing here? Where's my mamma at! (Raises hand) Umm, miss…what am I doing here, and what's the Civil War? (Teacher escorts her out of class to fail her on the test for asking a question out of the test out loud) I NEED MY CDS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY CDS?

Principal: Don't worry, you'll get your CDs in about a month.

NOOOO! I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT CDS! (Runs off, going crazy)

Please review: P


	7. Encounters aren't always good

Okay, sorry about not updating sooner, but I was pretty much still brain-dead until Sunday…sorry guys. See what damn school does to ya? Any how, since most of you requested for me to give Tyson bashings, I'll give it to ya! Thanks to all your reviews! I would put the names, but my computer can't do Microsoft Word, and the Internet at the same time…it'll freeze. Nevertheless, I promise- (well, maybe not promise) to find a way to put all your names here! Thanks again! Free CD's for everyone! (Throws them out) Also, something very good happens in this chapter-I'm not gonna tell you the rest, read on!

Disclaimer: I don't own…that's all I've gotta say!

Chapter 7

Kai awoke with a headache. He got up, taking two aspirins. He then lay back down on the bed. Th last thing he remembered was going out for a walk…or was it? He shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment. He went back to sleep, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all.

LPLPLP

Ray awoke, scratching his neck. It hurt for some reason. (AN: Wait for it, wait for it…) He looked in the mirror. (Hickies! From who?) (AN: There ya go!) Ray thought suddenly, but then he remembered Kai. (Damn!) Ray thought, looking at Kai's sleeping form for a moment. He had an idea. He quickly wrapped a scarf around his neck, then went out to the breakfast area.

"Ray!" Max called in the distance. Ray turned around to meet him.

"Hey!" Ray yelled, smiling at him, trying make sure that the hickies were covered. He pulled up his shirt a little more.

"Common, let's go eat." Max said to him cheerfully. Ray followed, getting in line with Max. Tyson was no where in sight. (Wait!) Ray thought, looking at all the noise. (There he is) Ray thought, laughing a bit. Tyson was pigging himself out, as usual. Ray decided to 'try' to be nice today, but if Tyson wasn't going to cooperate, then he'd beat him up for sure.

"Hey…Tyson." Ray said, not really wanting to talk to him at the moment.

"Hey Ray." Tyson said as cold as he could, but failed since he had food stuffed in his mouth.

"So, what are you guys going to do today?" Ray asked Max, who was smiling cheerfully.

"None of your business." Tyson snapped, then Ray's anger broke out.

"You little-"

"Why do you have that scarf around your neck? Are you trying to hide something?" Tyson asked, smirking slightly. Ray stood up to leave when Tyson pulled the scarf loose, and revealed the hickies. Max gasped, then Tyson began to laugh.

"What, did you get laid by some prostitute? She must be a vampire." Tyson laughed, obviously not knowing who had done it. Ray finally forgot about his pride of being a calm, non fighting white tiger, and lunged at Tyson, punching him down.

"I've had enough of you, you fat bastard! I try to be nice to you, and all you do is make me angry!" Ray literally yelled, punching Tyson forcefully. Suddenly, he was on the ground, with Tyson on top of him, punching him. (How did that baka do that?) Ray thought, but punched him in the stomach. Tyson let out a slight yelp, and Ray stood up, kicking Tyson forcefully, repeatedly until he decided it was time for more punches to the face.

"Take," Punch, "This," Punch, "You,-" Ray suddenly felt two strong arms pull him off. He struggled from the grip, and looked up.

"Kai!" Ray stopped struggling, out of breath.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kai took hold of Ray's arm, gripping it tightly.

"You bastard!" Tyson yelled, holding his stomach, still on the floor.

"Take him to the other building." Kai ordered Max, who was still in slight shock after seeing what had just happened. He finally reacted, nodding quickly, taking Tyson however he could.

"Let me go!" Ray screamed, and Kai pulled him close.

"Look, Ray. I don't want to see you fight him again-not even if it's for someone you care about, just don't." Kai looked him in the eye. Ray looked away, giving up on struggling under his grip.

"Fine." Ray responded, and Kai let go slowly. Ray looked at his hands. They were covered in Tyson's blood. He gasped, realizing what he had done.

"Go wash your hands…then meet me back in the room…I need to talk with you." Kai stated coldly, leaving Ray there, standing shocked. (What is he going to talk to me about? Is it because he remembers form last night? Or is it because I just beat the crap out of Tyson?) Ray thought as he slowly began to move towards the restrooms to wash his dirty hands.

In the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror, and saw someone different for a moment. Blonde hair. He shook his head, then looked again. He saw nothing. He began to wash his hands, putting on some soap. He suddenly heard a voice.

_"You're going to die…" _

"Who's there?" Ray asked, turning around to the sudden noise. "If that's you, Tyson don't make me beat the crap out of you again." Ray looked around. He suddenly felt a cold presence behind him. He turned around quickly. He saw nothing, but he heard laughing.

"Who's there?" He yelled out a little louder.

"_Soon…you're going to get what you deserve…"_ He heard the voice again, this time from the very last stall. He walked over to it slowly, cautiously. He opened it slowly, but saw nothing inside. He sighed in relief.

"Ray." He suddenly felt a cold hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly.

"Kai!" Ray's heart felt as if it was going to pop out from his chest. "It's just you!" Ray sighed in relief again, then looked at his serious expression.

"Ray, I thought I told you to go back into the room." Kai neared him. Ray backed away slowly, backing up against the wall.

"I was washing my hands." Ray replied.

"Washing your bloodied hands? Washing them from shame?" Kai smirked, looking Ray in the eye.

"Kai, what are you…" Ray trailed off as he saw what was in Kai's hand. A knife.

"You're going to get what you deserve, Ray." Kai smirked evilly, nearing the knife toward his stomach.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Ray managed as Kai trailed the knife up to his neck.

"I'm going to give you what you've always wanted, Ray…death." Kai smirked, his face growing serious again.

"No!" Ray yelled, taking hold of Kai's arm. Kai was surprisingly stronger than before, and Ray could do nothing as the knife neared his chest.

"This is where you die, Ray!" Kai yelled as he brought the knife to Ray's chest…

LPLPLP

HA! Cliffhanger! I just love those…but not when they're done to me, that is. Short, but better than nothin'! What do you think is gonna happen next? Please review, and I'll 'try' to update sooner, and sorry for the lack of update! Please review! Later, peace: D


	8. Today's full of surprises

I'm back! Muahahahahahahaha! Ahem! Anyway, here we go with another chapter…how do you guys know what's going on? Man, I read those reviews, and ya'll are like, is Seth this, and I knew that! Well, I've gotta work on not being so obvious about things. Anyway, I totally appreciate all your reviews! I'm glad that most of you liked the Tyson bashing…Your reviews also make me laugh 'cause you guys have humor! Well, let's continue this! Thanks for your reviews! Free CDs for everyone! (Throws them out, skipping through the neighborhood)

Disclaimer: I do not own…own? What the heck is own again? (Thinks for a moment) Eh, I'll remember later…maybe in a few weeks or so…

Chapter 8

"No!" Ray closed his eyes for a moment, expecting to feel it going into his chest at any moment. He felt nothing. He looked around, and saw no one.

"What the heck was that?" Ray asked, his heart still beating rapidly. He suddenly heard someone enter the bathroom.

"Ray?" It was Kai…but was what he had just seen an illusion? Imagined? His mind was playing games on him. Kai came over to him, a worried expression on his face. He had never showed any kind of expressions. Ray was shocked.

"You okay?" Kai asked, holding his shoulder slightly.

"Y-yeah." Ray stammered.

"I heard you scream no. What was wrong?" Kai asked, really concerned for some reason. (It can't be because he's concerned about me, can it?) Ray thought.

"I-I was just thinking aloud to myself…it was nothing." Ray said, then Kai let go of his shoulder, looking down.

"Well, come on, meet me back in the room…we really have to talk." Kai said, heading out, while Ray just stood there, still not sure about what had just happened. (Was it seriously just my imagination? What the hell was that?) Ray thought, heading out to catch up with Kai. He headed up the stairs. For a moment, he saw someone up there, staring down at him. (Today's just not a good day for me…besides me kicking Tyson's ass) Ray smiled briefly. He headed inside the room, where Kai stood leaning against the wall.

"What was it what you wanted to talk to me about?" Ray asked, sitting on the bed slowly. Kai sighed.

"Look, I don't want you to get in anymore fights with Tyson, you know he can't help being annoying." Kai stated, smirking slightly. "The thing is, there's no reason in fighting him if you know you're going to win. I know that you're stronger than he is, and that you'll kick his ass again." Kai said, then turned to look at Ray.

"I know…it's just that he's trying to prevent me from getting something…something that I've always wanted. I think I'm close to, but I don't know yet." Ray smiled at him slightly. Kai looked puzzled.

"Well, if you have someone keeping you from doing something-tell me. That's what a leader is here for." Kai said, then left, leaving Ray sitting there, a little shocked.

"Today's full of surprises…" Ray murmured, then smiled to himself. Kai was actually willing to defend him. Ray sighed, lying back onto the bed, smiling to himself.

Meanwhile, Kai walked around, liking the view from the top of the mountain. He wondered how long they were going to be at the mountain…Devil Mountain…he liked the name now that he thought about it. Suddenly, he felt cold air hit his face, it gave an intensifying shiver up and down his spine.

"Kai." He suddenly heard a voice behind him. He turned around quickly. It was only Ray.

"Hn." Kai replied in his usual grunt.

"What's up? Why are you way up here?" Ray asked, looking at him.

"Thinking." Kai replied coldly, looking at the sky when he felt Ray get close to him. He suddenly felt Ray's hands on the side of his face-then he felt it…Ray kissed him. Kai began to push him away, but he soon felt it inviting…it felt familiar for some reason…

LPLPLP

Ray headed out of the room, going outside to get fresh air. He went to the mountain's view, and saw someone up there already. He saw the scarf. He smiled, heading over there until something made him stop cold. There was a blonde walking up to him. Ray stood there, watching them. He saw the blonde get close to Kai…too close. Then, before he knew it, he saw the blonde's hands go up to Kai's face, their faces drawing closer…and they kiss. Ray stood there, in shock…he couldn't believe it.

"No…" Ray turned to run, but he tripped on a rock, causing Kai and the blonde to break the kiss. Ray looked shocked, looking at the blonde from Ray. Ray quickly ran back.

"Ray!" Kai yelled, but it was no use, the raven-haired boy had already reached a non-hearing distance. (AN: He could still hear…he was just ignoring him.)

"Let it go…he can't hear you, Kai…I'm the only one you need now." The blonde smirked. Kai whirled around to face him. He launched a punch at him, but it passed right through him. Seth began to laugh.

"You make me laugh, Kai…you know you can't hit me…" Seth smirked, circling him. "…I'm dead, remember?"

"Seth, I have to forget about you already." Kai Said, staring coldly at him.

"But…I won't be dead any longer…" Seth continued, as if he hadn't heard him.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Kai finally yelled.

"Whatever you say…I'll be back for you, soon…" Seth disappeared, and Kai stood there, stunned for a moment.

Ray ran, ran until he couldn't run anymore. He looked back, realizing that he had gone too far from the small city on the mountain. He was out of breath, knowing only one thing…Kai didn't like him. He hit the ground with his fist…but that wasn't enough pain. He found a rock, and punched it, blood spurting from his now busted knuckles. He cried, his tears falling to the ground like rain. He fell to his knees, crying softly.

"Ray!" He heard someone call his name in the distance. He suddenly felt someone behind him.

"Ray…" It was Kai. He paid no attention, the clouds were getting dark…it was going to rain. "Ray-"

"Go away, Kai…" Ray managed, while Kai stood there, and looked at him.

"Ray, look…I know, I just kissed someone…If that freaked you out-"

"No, Kai…it's all right…that's all right with me." Ray said, then got up, his knuckles dripping with blood. Kai looked at them.

"Come on, then…let's go get that checked." Kai said coldly, pointing at his hands. He reached out to grab him, but Ray flinched, pulling away.

"Don't touch me." Ray said, in an almost deadly voice. Kai pulled his hand back, then began to walk back to the building…wishing that he could've forgotten about Seth sooner…

LPLPLP

Okay, I know, it wasn't long…but I tried! Anyway, please review! Wait! I know what own is! It's where you have possession of something. Phew! I'm glad I remembered that soon. Anyway, later, peace: ) (There's more to come...)


	9. Flesh and blood

Okay! I updated soon, like you guys always want me (Or any other author to do…) to do! You're gonna read this and be like, is this turning into some kind of horror fanfic or something? I'm trying to make it a little scary, and as one of you said, confusing! And the thing is-I don't know where all of this is heading! Well, maybe I do, but I'm not going to reveal it…of course not, though…Anyway, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kai or Ray…(Sobs) WHYEE? WHY NOT! Oh yeah! But I do own Seth…he's made up from my twisted mind…well, twisted for twisted stories! Seth is evil, I tell ya, evil! Anyway, let's get onto this!

Chapter 9

Ray awoke to the sound of footsteps in the hall. He turned to see Kai asleep on his bed, then looked at the ground, where he could see light from the hall. He suddenly saw a shadow there, then it was gone. Ray got up, leaning on his knuckles, but the pain reminded him that they were busted. He walked to the door, turning on the lights and opened the door. There was no one in sight. The lights began to flicker on and off, and he felt a sudden chill go up and down his spine. He quickly shut the door. Just as he shut it, the lights went off, and he realized that it was raining outside. Thunder roared in Ray's sensitive ears as he headed back to his bed blindly. He lay down, but felt something warm. He jumped, and held back a yelp. The lights turned on for a moment, and Ray couldn't believe what he had seen. Just for an instant, he saw the blonde Kai had kissed, right there on his bed. He backed up, then ran into something hard. He turned around quickly, the person was grabbing him by his shoulders.

"Ray!" He suddenly heard Kai's voice. "Ray, calm down." Kai more like ordered, and Ray hugged him. Kai objected on this for a moment, but he just let Ray hug him. "What's wrong?" Kai asked, but then mentally smacked himself for asking that question. (I'm showing too much emotion to him…damn!) Kai thought, but Ray interrupted his criticizing himself.

"Kai, I think I'm going insane." Ray murmured slightly.

"Why?" Kai asked, now more alert.

"I-I don't know, I just keep seeing this, this boy." Ray said, while Kai stood there, frozen.

"What boy?"

"The one, the one…" Ray trailed off, then cleared his throat. "The one you kissed." Ray finished, letting go of Kai quickly. The lights flickered on again.

"Ray, I-" Before Kai could say anything, someone knocked at the door. Kai went to go get it while Ray sat on his bed again. Kai opened the door to the electrician, who smiled at them slightly.

"You guys all right in there?" He looked in.

"Yeah. We're fine." Kai replied.

"Okay, then. Thanks." He left, checking the other rooms. Kai shut the door, and looked at Ray.

"Look, let's just go to sleep." Kai said, turning off the lights, then going to his bed.

LPLPLP

One week later…

Ray looked out the window of the airplane, sighing sadly. He didn't know why, but he wanted to go back home, he wanted to go back to China. (I don't see the reason of staying here…I couldn't accomplish what I had come to stay for…I couldn't win Kai…) Ray thought when he was tapped on his shoulder. Ray looked up in slight shock.

"Excuse me, do you know where Kai is?" The blonde said, smiling at him.

"Y-yeah, He, uh, went to the bathroom." Ray stammered slightly, pointing to the restroom. The boy smiled once more, looking at the direction Ray had pointed to.

"Thanks." He touched his shoulder. It felt cold to the touch. Ray shivered at the touch. He watched the blonde go towards the restroom, waiting outside for Kai. He had on baggy black pants, a red tanktop, black skateboarding shoes, his hair spiked up, and spiked bracelets on his wrists. (I'm done for…I can't compare to that…) Ray thought as he saw Kai open the door, staring at the blonde in amazement. Ray turned around, avoiding Kai's eyes.

Kai looked at him in shock. He wondered if anyone else could see him.

"Don't worry, Kai…remember what I told you about coming to get you soon? Well, here I am. I'm all flesh and blood." (AN: Don't ask me how…'cause I don't know how Seth became flesh and blood. Now that I think about it, he possessed me, and ordered me to make him alive for he could go have Kai…yes, I realize what I've done…but don't worry, I'll get it all under control! Maybe.)

"How-"

"Don't worry about that, Kai. Now we can be together…" Seth trailed off, kissing Kai's lips. Kai broke it, looking at him in disbelief. Seth simply smiled, then headed to where Kai had been sitting, sitting in-between him and Ray. Ray kept looking out the window, avoiding both of them.

LPLPLP

Back at the school, Ray headed to the room he shared with Kai, finding Kai already there, with Seth. Ray just set his things down, and headed into the bathroom. He took a shower, then got out a few moments later, expecting Seth to be gone already, but to his surprise, he was still there. Ray only had a towel around his waist. Kai and Seth just looked at him. He saw Seth smile.

"Hey, Ray. Nice to see you…no friendly greeting?" Seth smirked, standing up. He was as tall as Kai was.

"Hey." Ray answered dully. He looked at them, then took out his clothes, heading into the restroom to change.

"I think he still has that crush on you…why else would he be rude to me?" Seth said as Ray listened through the door.

"I know that…" Kai replied, almost softly. Ray held back tears. (Why? Why can't I just have Kai? Why…) Ray quickly dressed, heading out the restroom. He realized that Kai was gone. Seth was still there, looking at him. Seth was wearing some black baggy shorts with a T-shirt that said, "_I'm no ghost…I'm just the person you'll fear if you get in my way_." Seth smiled at him, while Ray just looked at him.

"Are you angry?" Seth asked, while Ray stood there, frozen.

"What are you talking about?" Ray tried to hide it, but almost as if reading his mind, Seth spoke out.

"Do you want Kai for yourself?" Seth asked, getting closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Ray said as Seth circled him.

"I mean, do you really want Kai…or do you want me?" Seth came close to Ray, while Ray stood still, allowing the blonde to touch him…like no one would ever touch him…like Kai would never touch him.

"Stop…" Ray managed softly, swallowing the knot in his throat. Seth had his hands under Ray's shirt, caressing his soft skin. He kissed him softly, a moan escaping Ray's throat. After Seth finished kissing him, Ray felt a shiver go up and down his spine…he felt cold all over.

"Nice to finally meet you, Ray…" Seth smirked. (My plan is going all too well…I'll have him soon, very soon…)

LPLPLP

All right! I know it's only about two pages, but at least I updated sooner! I know this is something you guys never expected…and you won't know how this ends until it finally ends! (It will remain KaiXRay…I'm not trying to change it or anything. Just part of the story! Anyway, please review, later peace: D


	10. Boxed surprise

Let's start this! Well, the reason I haven't updated in a while is because I've been going to sleep in the afternoons…but today, I decided to stay awake and write-err type a new chapter! (Reviewers shake their heads)

Reviewer: Excuses, excuses…

Me: What was that?

Reviewer: (Looks around, whistling)

Me: Anyway, free CD's for everyone! Thanks for reviewing! Thank you, thank you, thank you! (Throws out CDs)

Disclaimer: I don't own for craps sake!

Chapter 10

Kai came inside the room to find Seth talking to Ray, sitting on the bed. They both looked up. Ray avoided Kai's eyes, almost as if ashamed of something. Kai then looked at Seth, who smiled, going over to him.

"Well, I'll see you later, Kai." Seth kissed him on the cheek, then headed out the door before Kai could say anything. Ray stood up, going over to his luggage, taking it out to put the clothes in the drawers.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Ray asked a bit coldly.

"Yes." Kai said, in almost a soft tone. Ray was surprised. It was almost as if they had switched personalities. Ray resumed his activity while Kai had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. Just as Ray had placed all of his clothes into his drawer, there was a knock at the door. Ray answered it. It was Max, shrinking down from looking at Ray's expression. Ray tried to lighten up a little, and asked,

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I just came to give you this." Max handed him a package. "I found it in your box." Max added, looking at Ray as he looked at the box carefully. It had no address, just his name.

"Oh…well, thanks, man." Ray smiled at Max, who smiled back cheerfully.

"It was nothing. Well, I'll see you later. My dad wanted me to go visit him."

"Oh, all right. See ya!" Ray smiled as Max ran off, waving slightly. Ray closed the door, looking at the boxed package more carefully. He opened it slowly.

"OH SHIT!" Ray dropped the box quickly, literally running behind his bed. Worms crawled out of it, a bloody mess inside it. He slowly walked over to it, looking inside of it. He gasped at the horror that was inside. (Kami, no…)

LPLPLP

Kai heard Ray yell out something, and quickly hurried out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He opened the door, looking at Ray, who stood there, frozen.

"What's going on?" Kai demanded, going over to him. Ray pointed at the box on the ground, and Kai looked. His eyes widened in shock. It was a cat-it was a cat that now looked like road kill…only chopped in small pieces. The head was whole; it's eyes staring at them.

"Who in the hell would do this?" Ray asked, angered. "That cat didn't do anything to them…bastards." Ray picked it up, carrying it outside. He got a shovel from the janitor's closet, and went to bury it outside. He was kneeled to the floor, his pants dirty from the wet soil. He took a minute to just look at the buried object, almost as if lost in thought.

"It's sad, isn't it?" He suddenly heard a voice behind him. He turned around quickly, his eyes met Seth's.

"What do you mean?" Ray's eyes were still locked onto Seth's as he stood up slowly.

"Animals…they die too soon when you don't want them to." Seth responded. "Was that your pet?" Seth asked.

"No…I found it in a box that was sent to me." Ray said, looking at him for any reactions.

"Oh…what was it?" Seth asked, still having the same expression as he did before…almost expressionless.

"A cat." Ray replied slowly.

"Funny, a cat resembles you in some way…" Seth smirked slightly. Ray took that as a threat, then tackled him to the ground, taking hold of his neck.

"You stupid fucker…you're trying to be funny, aren't you? You did this, didn't you?" Ray almost yelled, his grip tightening on his neck.

"Ray, calm down…Why would I do this to you?" Seth managed, looking into Ray's eyes. Ray finally realized what he was doing, and let go, getting off him quickly.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to." Ray mumbled, then Seth got up, rubbing his neck.

"It's okay…I understand that…I shouldn't have made that comment right then…it wasn't the right time." Seth responded, nearing him slowly. Ray looked at him, their faces drawing closer, their lips barely touching. Seth wrapped his arms around Ray's waist, and Ray went in for the kiss, he opened his mouth just as Seth opened his, their tongues clashing together in this slow, passionate kiss…

LPLPLP

Okay, that was a bit on the short side…but I wanted to save the best for the next chapter…unless it's the chapter after the one that's coming…(thinks for a moment) Oh well! Anyway, I want to thank all of you for reviewing (Even through all my not updating soon and all…), and staying with this story! I'm glad that you are all enjoying it! Anyway, here's the thanks! You've been warned! I told you that I was going to give you all thanks! Anyway, onto the thanks! (Order does not signify anything, okay?)

**Kiotana:** Thanks for staying with this fic! Yes, he's after Ray for one cause only…I can't tell you…although I think someone has already figured it out… this story is confusing for you, too? Well, (laughs evilly) that's good! Like I said…I'm going to make it very confusing! Anyway, bunches of thanks! Keep on sticking to this fic!

**Starvingartist24601:** Thanks for reviewing my fic, and sticking with it! And, of course, reading it! Thanks a lot, and please keep with this!

**Constantine (SilverwingedAngle):** Thanks for sticking to this darn fic! lol. Your review made me laugh! It was funny! lol. Your review made me laugh…the one you wrote back awhile ago…it was great! Anyhow, please keep commin' back for more…that is, until it ends.

**FireAngelTears:** Thanks for keeping with this fic, and for the support! Anyhow, thanks. I hope that this story isn't THAT confusing for you…is it? lol. Slamming your head down on what the desk? The keyboard? Geez, that must've hurt! Anyhow, thanks a lot! Keep with it!

**Insanewelshangel:** Thanks for reviewing, and keeping with this fic!

Seth: GHOSTBUSTERS? Where? (Hides)

Me: Quiet fool! I'm trying to write thanks to everyone! Ahem! Anyway, thanks, keep with this!

**Kitsune1002:** Thanks for reviewing! Keep commin' back!

**Yazzy:** Thanks for reviewing and keeping with this fic, and for the support! Seth is scary? Well, maybe…just a little creepy. Wait-doesn't that mean the same thing? (Scratches head) Anyway, thanks (Also for understanding about those darn tests…I think I didn't pass one of them, anyway…just sort of guessed), and keep with this!

**Kiishi-kun:** Thanks for reviewing! It's not hallucination…it's real! Anyway, please keep with this fic, and thanks!

**Lil-inu:** Thanks for reviewing! Lol, your review made me laugh! Anyway, please keep with this, thanks for reviewing!

**Animefanatic13:** Thanks for reviewing, and please keep with this fic! Thanks!

**Sarah:** Thanks for reviewing, please keep with this fic! Thanks!

**Flammes:** Thanks for reviewing! Please keep with this fic! Thanks!

**Kwl:** Thanks for reviewing! Please keep with this fic! Thanks!

Okay! (Goes back to see if I missed anyone) No, I think I didn't! If I did, then please tell me! Anyway, thanks for all of your support! I love you all! Now, we've discussed this before…not in that way! But I just don't have any other way of expressing how grateful I am of ya'll reviewing! Anyway, later, peace: )


	11. The ride

Ah, this chapter is going to be full of guesses…that is, at the end. (Laughs evilly) Anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I thank you very much! All of your reviews make my day! Really! They do! I laugh at most of them because they're funny. (But not laugh at them to make fun of them…get it? I think I just confused my self) Anyhow, thanks bunches for the reviews, and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Yeah! Rock on!

Disclaimer: I don't own…except for Seth…but he's a pushover…for most, that is.

Seth: Hey!

Me: Shut up, already!

Seth: I can't act so tough in this chapter because SOMEONE kicked me earlier…in the spot that hurt us guys the most when she didn't even know if I had killed that damn cat or not!

Me: You deserve it, anyway…for stealing Kai from Ray. Right guys?

Reviewers: YEAH!

Ray (All late) YEAH!

Kai(Just looks at him) Shut up all of you. Let's just get on with this…

Chapter 11

Ray broke the kiss, suddenly ashamed. He turned away from Seth, his eyes falling towards the ground. Seth only smiled, then turned to the noise of a door opening. 

"Ray, you all right?" He suddenly heard someone else's voice…it was Kai. He felt him get close to him.

"Yeah…" Ray mumbled, then looked at him, giving him a reassuring smile. Kai nodded, then looked over to Seth. Seth spoke up.

"Do you want to join us tonight?" Seth asked.

"Where?" Ray looked at both of them.

"We were thinking about going to the park." Seth responded, looking at him carefully.

"Sure." Ray smiled.

"You need a change of clothes, don't you think?" Seth smirked. Ray looked down at his muddy pants, then smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I'll be back." Ray ran inside, while Seth smirked. (This is it…this is what he'll never expect) Seth laughed, which startled Kai.

"What are you laughing about?" Kai asked coldly.

"Nothing, my dear…just thinking about the park." Seth smiled, stealing a kiss from him. Ray came out a few minutes later, wearing a dark blue shirt (Kinda tight), with some comfortable blue jeans, and some black skateboarding shoes. (AN: Mmmm…(Drools, imagining this) Both Kai and Seth stared in awe. Kai recovered first, clearing his throat.

"Let's go." He ordered, sneaking one last glance at Ray. Kai looked over to Seth, who had a big smile on his face. He grunted, then Seth looked over to him, smirking.

"You know, Ray. You should dress like that more often." Seth indicated, then Ray smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'd look a whole lot better." Kai butted in. He quickly shut his mouth, surprised at his own words. Ray and Seth stopped walking, almost falling over.

"What? Let's keep walking before I change my mind about this whole park crap." Kai tried to be a cold as he could, but somehow it wasn't going to get their minds off of what he had said a few moments ago.

"Sure, Kai." Seth smirked, then they began to walk again.

LPLPLP

At the park, they wandered around in awe. There was an unexpected event…a fair-like event with rides. Seth's stomach tightened, looking around in slight fear. Ray was excited. He hadn't been too many fairs. This was his opportunity to actually have fun.

"Maybe we should go back." Seth suggested.

"Why?" Ray asked, but Seth didn't answer.

"Come on, we'll leave in a few minutes." Kai said, taking hold of his hand. Seth held on, feeling that if he let go, he'd fall…he'd loose his life again.

"What, are you scared of rides?" Ray laughed slightly.

"Ray…stop." Kai said, then Ray stopped, wondering what was really going on with him.

"Sorry." Ray looked over to a huge ride. He wanted to ride it, but he didn't want to ride it alone.

"Here's free tickets to the Galicx!" A boy handed Ray a few, then ran off to give some more. Ray stared. It was the big ride he had wanted to ride. He realized that Kai and Seth were in front of him, walking farther into the crowd. He ran to catch up to them.

"Hey, guys!" Ray yelled. Kai stopped, turning around.

"Where were you?" Kai asked, a bit annoyed.

"I was back there. Look, I got free tickets to that ride over there." Ray showed him the tickets.

"Ray…" Kai looked at Seth.

"What?" He looked at them, puzzled.

"Come on, I'll ride with you." Seth suddenly said, smiling a bit.

"But-" Kai was about to protest when Seth interrupted him.

"Come on, Kai. One ride can't hurt, can it?"

"I guess…" Kai mumbled, not sure if they should take a chance in a ride that big.

"Common, then!" Ray ran over to the ride. Seth shrugged, then began to run after him. Kai sighed, rolling his eyes, but followed, running behind them. They waited in line, and watched previous boarders aboard. The ride seemed safe enough to get on to. They were soon next in line, the small mountain supported some of its weight. It was still high, though. Kai had this gut feeling as he boarded on with Seth and Ray, but decided to ignore it. The ride started, making fast turns, and almost gravity-defying movements. Ray was screaming with delight while Seth gripped his seat tightly. Kai was almost expressionless. It was as if he was staring into a wall, that if he stared hard enough, he could burn a whole through it. Suddenly, there was a deafening screech, and they hung upside down. Now everyone began to scream out in fear. (AN: Except for Kai, Ray, and Seth of course…) Kai looked down, and realized that the mountain part wasn't too far away so they could climb on it, then climb down. He held on tightly.

"Unbuckle my belt." Kai ordered Ray, who was looking at Kai for support.

"But-" Ray began to protest.

"Just do it!" Kai yelled. "I have an idea." Ray let go of the handle hesitantly, then unbuckled Kai's safety belt. Kai suddenly hung by his arms.

"Kai, what are you doing?" Seth yelled frantically. (This isn't part of my plan…not at all) Seth held on to the bar with one hand, then unbuckled his own. He realized that Kai was on the small ledge, so he climbed down there as well. Ray was scared stiff.

"Come on, Ray! You can do it!" Seth yelled, then Ray nodded, holding onto the bar, unbuckling it. As he unbuckled it, his other hand almost slipped. The rest of the people were screaming, trying to do the same.

"Ray!" Kai yelled, wanting to help him. He didn't want the same thing to happen again. (No, not again, not ever again!) Kai thought, then stood at the edge, reaching out to him.

"Come on, Ray. Take my hand." Kai held out his hand.

"I can't!" Ray yelled, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Come on!" Kai reached further. Ray closed his eyes, then reached out, barely managing to grab hold of his hand. Kai held onto him tightly, pulling him onto the ledge. Ray cried in his arms, holding Kai tightly.

"Let's get off! It's collapsing under our weight!" Some one yelled out. They soon were climbing down like monkeys, trying to get to firm ground. Kai, Ray, and Seth began to move, but they stopped cold as the ground began to shake under them. People screamed.

"Oh, God, please help us." Ray whispered as the ledge they had been standing on fell…crumbling to the ground…and there was nothing they could do about it…

LPLPLP

Cliffhanger! Man, like I said, I love 'em when I do them, but when they're done to me, I don't. I'll keep ya'll guessing…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- (cough, cough) Ahem! Anyway, get some reviews in, and I'll be updating shortly! Later, peace: P


	12. Falling, and dying

I updated sooner! Yay! Well, for most it's a yay…for the rest it's like a "Wow…she did it…" How can some of you know what's coming! Am I that readable? Oh well, anyhow, let's just get onto it for you can all see what's happened…you'll never suspect it! Muahahahahahahaha!(cough, cough, cough, cough, cough-) X.X

Seth: She's dead! Finally! I'll take over this story now…Muahahahahahahahahahaha! (Evil laughter is heard from everywhere) (Stops) Oh…and please review…YEAH RIGHT! Please my ass…how can she say that everytime? Please…REVIEW BEFORE I KILL YOU! (Stops screaming) Anyway, enjoy the story. (Smirks evilly)

Disclaimer:

Seth: She owns me…Or, she USED to own me…but I guess that's all I haf'ta say…

Chapter 12

"NO!" The ledge collapsed, and Ray felt himself fall. He closed his eyes tightly. He suddenly felt that he was hanging. He realized that someone was holding his hand. It was Kai. Kai hadn't fallen. He pulled Ray up. Ray was out of breath trying to get up where Kai was, his arms and elbows scraped from the rocks.

"Seth!" Kai yelled out, in fear that the had died again.

"Here!" Seth managed, holding on tightly to a branch. Ray quickly got down on his stomach, and reached for him.

"Come on, Seth. Take my hand." Ray said, looking at Seth's eyes. His face was pale, just as his pale blue eyes were.

"No, I can't." Seth gripped harder, his hands bleeding, blood ran down the side of his face…Ray realized that there also were tears.

"Seth, come on, you have to!" Kai yelled out, holding his leg. It was numb, and probably broken.

"Take my hand." Ray said, almost softly. Seth reached out, their finger tips touching, then slipping.

"Seth!" Ray yelled out. "Hold on!" Ray began to climb down a little further. He reached him, taking hold of Seth's hand.

"Why are you risking your life for mine?" Seth asked him. Ray looked at him. How could he ask a question like that at this time?

"Come on, Seth. We can do it." Ray was slipping off, but he didn't care…it was his fault they were stuck on this ride…or was it? Ray was suddenly pulled off, falling. He caught onto Seth's pants, and held on.

"Get off me!" Seth yelled, trying to kick him off.

"Seth, please, why are you doing this to me!" Ray yelled out.

"To get rid of you…this is it. You're dead." Seth kicked him away, smirking evilly, watching as he fell. (AN: ACK! Oh, no…O.o Evil Seth is back! Everybody run!) Ray fell…he fell to the ground. Ray's scream was drowned out by the ambulance that had just gotten there...they were too late.

"NO!" Kai yelled out, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't see where Ray had fallen. It had gotten foggy, and it began to rain softly. Kai heard laughing…evil laughing. Seth appeared, standing in front of him.

"He's gone…nothing can keep us apart now." Seth smirked.

"You bastard!" Kai attempted to get up, but he felt a shot of pain go up his leg.

"Let's go back now Kai…you need a doctor." Seth smirked, nearing Kai.

"Don't touch me, you fucken bastard!" Kai yelled. Seth's expression soon became an angry, almost evil one. He took hold of Kai, and threw him to the side of the rocks.

"Do you want to die like your precious friend did? Or do you want to live?" Seth pushed him in roughly, stepping on his injured leg. Kai screamed out in pain. "That's what I thought…let's go." Seth began to carry him down, where the paramedics awaited them…

LPLPLP

A month later…

Kai had finally gotten out of the hospital (An: Broken leg…and some minor cuts and bruises…unlike Ray…(Sniff), but he wouldn't speak to Seth. He couldn't go to the funeral they had provided for Ray…the thing was, they couldn't find the body…the casket was empty as they buried it. Kai had no choice but to go back to his grandfather's house. When he got there, his grandfather gave him hell. He beat him more than usual.

Kai flew to the other side of the room, hitting the wall forcefully. His grandfather smirked, standing over him.

"I've missed having you around, boy…welcome back." His grandfather kicked him forcefully.

"That damn school didn't have the right to keep you there…now for a whole month, I get to have you back…where you belong!" His grandfather kicked him again. Kai let out a yelp, he felt that he was going uncautious…his eyes were drooping, but he stayed awake long enough to hear what he grandfather had said.

"I'm glad to hear that that friend of your died…it saved me the trouble…" He heard laughing…then nothing.

LPLPLP

Kai awoke when he felt a hand caressing his cheek. It was Seth, there on his bed, smiling at him. Kai tried to push the hand away, but the pain reminded him of what his grandfather had done to him the other night.

"Are you all right?" Seth asked, looking at him with a caring expression pasted on his face. Kai said nothing. Seth sighed.

"Why won't you talk to me? He was keeping us apart, he wanted you." Seth began to shoot out answers that he thought were right. "I think I did the right thing." He turned around, and was suddenly met by a fist. Kai punched him, his nose began to bleed.

"He was trying to save you, I should've told him to let you die…you don't deserve my love…you don't deserve anything!" Kai yelled, limping to the mirror on his wall. He saw new bruises, and faded bruises on his face. "But no…Ray had to be the kind to risk his life for someone else's." Kai turned around to face Seth, who was holding his bleeding nose.

"I don't want to see you ever again!" Kai shouted.

"Kai, you're making the wrong-"

"Out." Kai pointed towards the door. Seth got up, letting the blood flow out of his nose.

"You'll regret it, Kai…I'll have you no matter what." Seth went out, while Kai leant against the wall, closing his eyes to keep the tears in. His head hurt from not crying…he couldn't take it any longer…so he just let it out…he let them fall…

LPLPLP

Seth walked out, applying pressure to the bleeding nose.

"Damn him!" Seth cursed, spitting out some blood that had ran into his mouth. He walked away, mumbling about how he would get Kai back.

"I'll get revenge…just wait for it…I will…and it'll happen just when you don't expect it…" Evil laughter followed the threatening sentence, a shadow passed by, cold air hit Seth's face, making him shiver…it was time…

LPLPLP

Me: I'm not dead you dork! (Strangles Seth) How could you write this? Oh well…I added in you getting punched in the nose…(Keeps strangling him) All right! What did you guys think about that? Heh, well, this is a surprise. You thought it was over, didn't you? Well, it's just begun! Sort of. Anyhow, please review! And Thanks for the reviews…I didn't have much time to put that before I almost choked. I'll try to update soon! Later, peace:)


	13. Sweet ends never come often

I know, this is kinda random…but I've decided to end it right here! Well, you'll find out why when you finish reading it-so go on, read this last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and stayed with this fic! I owe it all to you guys!(Not that I'm calling ALL of you guys…are there even any guys that read this? It's kinda hard to tell…oh well!) Also, I just realized that this story ended at the same number of chapters as the other one did…but I think that the other one was a whole lot better. Anyway, let's get onto it!

Disclaimer: I don't own for Pete's sake! Hey, that reminds me of a Yellowcard song…For pete's sake, let's see straight--…Yeah…I kinda forgot the rest of the song. -- On to this!

Chapter 13

Two weeks later…

"Let's go on a trip." Seth suggested to Kai, who'd been staring out the car window as Seth drove.

"Whatever…" Kai barely made this audible.

"Great, then." Seth smiled, then began to speed up the car a little more.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" Kai asked, looking at him in slight annoyance.

"Well, I guess you can say that." Seth only smiled as he drove. "That's why I told you to bring your stuff…and because you were going to move in with me." He added, reaching out to touch him. Kai did nothing as he did this. He had no choice…it was either staying at his grandfathers, with him beating him as usual, or moving in with Seth. Even though he said he would never see him again, he knew he would have to see him because he was love…his curse. (Why? Why did I have to get Ray into this? He would've been alive right now if it wasn't for me…) Kai thought, looking into the side view mirror…looking at the reflection that caused it all. (Me…it was all my fault…I killed Ray…)

LPLPLP

After four hours of driving, they finally made it to Seth's house. It was almost on top of a mountain…beside the ocean. Kai thought he would jump off, just to see if he could fly…to be free.

"Kai? Hello, aren't you going to get out?" Seth smirked, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Fuck off." Kai shoved him away, getting out of the car.

"Common, Kai…" Seth got close to him again. "Are you still mad about me killing that Chinese friend of yours? Is Ray still on your mind?" Seth smirked.

"Don't talk about him like that." Kai held back tears. He was weak around Seth, he realized.

"Oh, I won't…I'll have him completely out of your mind once I get through with you." Seth whispered, the walked to the front door to unlock it. They headed inside, and Seth turned to Kai, beginning to kiss his neck. Kai did nothing to stop him.

"Stop…" Kai said, almost softly. Seth stopped, and looked him in the eye.

"If you wanted me to stop, you would've pushed me away…you wouldn't tell me to." Seth smirked evilly, then took out some handcuffs from a desk nearby.

"How did you get those?" Kai looked alarmed.

"My dad was a police…before he committed suicide after I died…he just didn't have anyone left in his life." Seth smirked, then neared him.

"Now,…the fun begins…"

LPLPLP

In the middle of the night, Kai went higher, deciding to try and fly…fly tonight. He smiled, closing his eyes. He wanted to feel the cool night air hit his face for the last time…(Last time…) Kai thought, (This sounds good…I'll finally get rid of all this pain I carry inside…finally) Kai was about to jump when a voice startled him.

"Kai…don't do it, please."

"Y-you…you're not-" Kai's eyes widened.

"No, I'm not, Kai…" The figure suddenly disappeared, and Kai heard foot steps behind him.

"Kai, what the hell are you doing out here?" Seth took him by his shoulders, getting him away from the edge. Kai said nothing.

"I saw him…" Kai mumbled slowly.

"Saw who?" Seth looked him in the eye. When Kai didn't answer, he repeated himself again. "Saw who, Kai?"

"Me." A sudden voice came from behind him. Seth turned around, his eyes widening as a fist flew to his face. It caught the right side of his face, sending him onto the ground.

"N-no…you can't be alive! I killed you!" Seth looked at the emerging figure.

"I guess you were wrong, then!" Ray kicked him forcefully, sending him up a few inches from the impact. Kai didn't do anything…just watched as Ray took revenge on Seth. He saw blood flow, and screams of pain and agony filled the air. When he realized it, he saw Seth on the ground, blood all over him, uncautious. Ray was standing over him, breathing heavily. He looked at his hands slowly, realizing that they were covered in blood. He panicked, and looked at Kai.

"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm no better than he is!" Ray began to cry. Kai saw this, and hesitantly put his arms around him, hugging him lightly. Ray accepted this, hugging Kai tightly.

"I missed you, Ray…I thought you were gone." Kai mumbled in his ear, then kissed him.

"I love you, Ray…I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it…but I've always loved you, always." Kai looked into his eyes, then kissed him again. Ray stood there, shocked. He hadn't thought that Kai would actually confess it to him…he thought it would be the other way around. Ray broke the kiss.

"I love you, too." He smiled, then gave him a slight peck on the cheek. Ray looked down at Seth, who was still lying there, in his own blood.

"What are we going to do with him?" Ray asked, looking at Kai.

"We'll put him to good use." Kai smirked. "Help me carry him back." He told Ray, who immediately obeyed.

"Good use, eh?" Ray looked at Kai.

"Oh yeah…very good use…"

LPLPLP

A few months later…

"Hey, bring me something to drink!" Ray yelled from outside. Kai looked at him over his pair of sunglasses.

"But you already have something." Kai pointed to the drink beside him. Ray only smiled.

"I know…but you did say that we would put him to good use, didn't you?" Ray smirked as Seth came out with a refreshment. He was wearing an apron, and some dog collars around his neck with his name printed on one of them. Kai smiled, seeing Seth grumble, feeling the need to take off the spiked collar before it choked him.

"Common, Seth, you'll get used to them." Ray smirked.

"I guess I did…I guess I did…" Kai mumbled to himself, taking a drink of his Coke…

LPLPLP

Phew! Well, this is the end. About time, too. I really had no idea where this story was heading to…I was suppose to kill Seth when the ride had broken down, but I decided to let him live…THEN, I WAS suppose to kill him when he and Ray were fighting…Ray was suppose to drop him into the ocean, ya know, like fall to his death type of thing. But anyhow, I just decided for this fic to have an ironic ending…like this one:)

Well, please review! And thanks for all the lovely, funny reviews I got that made my day every time I wrote a chapter! And, of course, for the support! Love ya'll! Later, peace:D


End file.
